La segunda estrella a la derecha
by AnaluPotter
Summary: Peter vuelve veinte años después a la casa de Wendy. Pero ella está casada y tiene tres hijos. -¿Aun recuerdas mis palabras? -La segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer...


_**La segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer.**_

Cualquier persona que la viera podría decir que era la típica dama inglesa, casada con un banquero inglés de altos ingresos en su cuenta al mes. Incluso podría haber jurado que era una adulta como otra cualquiera, con familia estable, sin ningún tipo de problema, y una casa a la que cuidar. Pero realmente, su parte adulta estaba escondida muy lejos de todo aquello, no era ni por el estilo a alguna de sus vecinas. ¿Que quién era? Su nombre era Wendy Darling. Si, la misma que conoció a Peter Pan, la que fue a Nunca Jamás con sus dos hermanos, la que sin querer se había enamorado de aquel muchacho que no estaba dispuesto a crecer, ni por amor.

Y tal vez por eso, él no volvía a aquella ventana que la muchacha, dejaba abierta todas las noches. Tal vez, porque sabía que se quedaría con ella, no había vuelto nunca más, aun queriendo hacerlo siempre.

Y sin embargo, Wendy, que se había casado con un banquero llamado Brian, y había tenido tres hijos, mientras les relataba cuentos, esperaba ansiosa a que Peter atravesara la ventana, se sentara sobre el suelo y observara cómo ella, atentamente, contaba la historia con todo detalle. Pero no, ya era casi imposible, nada le haría volver, no después de veinte años.

Aquella noche, Brian había llegado antes de trabajar. Estaba sentado en la silla cerca del fuego, leyendo el periódico, y a la espera de la cena que le prepararía Wendy. Era un hombre encantador, paciente, y que sabía la obsesión por Peter Pan que tenía su mujer. Pero después de todo, ella había escrito miles de historias que contar a sus hijos.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de esperarle? -le preguntaba en numerosas ocasiones, cuando encontraba a su esposa observando las estrellas, desde la habitación de sus hijos.

-Nunca jamás -le repetía incansablemente, mientras sonreía con ojos llorosos.

Pero aquella noche, que él sabía que hacía veinte años que Wendy no veía a Peter, no estaba dispuesto a sacar la conversación. Ni siquiera quería que llegara el momento del cuento, cosa extraña, ya que se escondía tras la puerta para escuchar sus historias antentamente, y sonreía ante las risas de sus hijos. Pero no quería ver reflejada la tristeza de su esposa en sus preciosos ojos azules, no quería que ella le contestara, una vez más ese nunca jamás que rasgaba en lo angustioso. Porque sabía que su corazón no le pertenecía a él, sino a Peter.

-¿Brian? -preguntó, desde la cocina, haciendo que el hombre dejara el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hizo un sonido afirmativo y volvió a esuchar la dulce voz de su mujer- ¿Qué tal si subes a por los niños? La cena está casi hecha.

El hombre, asintió levemente. Soltó su enorme periódico sobre la mesa más cercana y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo hacia las escaleras. El pasillo estaba lleno de fotos de cuando Wendy era pequeña. Fotos con sus padres, con sus hermanos, con Nana... le gustaba esa parte de la casa porque le hacía recordar aquella joven cara que había conocidos tantos años atrás, esa que le había cautivado.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, sin ninguna ilusión, ya que seguramente los niños no querrían bajar. Cuando llegó arriba, les escuchó calmados, por lo que se extrañó y abrió la puerta, observando a sus tres hijos, los cuales, observaban por la enorme ventana la figura del Big Ben. Cuando se acercó a ellos, se dió cuenta de que las dos estrellas, comenzaban a aparecer lentamente en el cielo, y que realmente era eso lo que observaban.

-La segunda estrella a la derecha... -susurró William, el más pequeño. Era muy parecido a su madre, pero tenía algunas características de su padre. Sus mejillas siempre rosadas era una de esas características encantadoras.

-...todo recto hasta el amanecer -terminó de decir Harry, entreabriendo los labios al observar la estrella que ya podía contemplarse perfectamente.

-¿Qué hacéis, chicos? -preguntó su padre, haciéndoles girar las cabezas. Margaret le sonrió, dispuesta a explicárselo.

-Mamá desea más que nada en el mundo que Peter vuelva -comenzó, hablando pausadamente-, y creemos que la mejor forma de que así sea, será esperándolo con mucha ilusión, y diciendo muchas veces: la segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer.

-No lo creo preciosa -le contestó, sonriéndole con mucho cariño-. Mamá, lo ha intentado todo.

Bajaron a cenar tranquilamente, y en la cena, no ocurrió nada demasiado interesante como para contarse. Después de cenar, los tres muchachos corrieron a su habitación, esperando a que su madre subiera, y les contara un cuento, tal vez uno que hacía veinte años, tal vez otro más reciente. Les daba igual, sólo querían escucharla hablar de él.

Y cuando subió los encontró en sus camas, a la espera de algo nuevo, de alguna frase, alguna aventura o alguna mirada perdida en el recuerdo. Pero sólo les sonrió, les besó la frente y les arropó mientras les decía buenas noches. No quería nada más que dormir tranquila después de escribir un rato.

Horas después, estaba sentada en su habitación, leyendo las últimas líneas de lo que había escrito, cuando escuchó un tintineo en la habitación de los niños. ¿Era posible? ¿Realmente lo había escuchado? ¿O era su imaginación que volaba hacia Nunca Jamás? Tomo la última opción por cierta hasta que sonaron unos golpecitos insistentes en el mismo lugar. Arrugó aun más el ceño de lo que ya lo tenía y caminó hacia el ruido.

Sus pies descalzos comenzaban ha estar terriblemente fríos, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de caminar con sigilo, para no despertar a Brian, ni a los niños. Además, no quería que aquello que sonaba dejara de sonar. Tenía una vaga esperanza de que realmente él estuviera allí. Antes de abrir la puerta cerró los ojos levemente, pensando en aquella increíble noche, aquella que nunca olvidaría y giró el picaporte.

Observó la habitación, iluminada solamente por la luz de la calle. No había nada fuera de lo normal, los niños en sus camas, los juguetes por el suelo, la ventana abierta... ¡Un momento! ¿La ventana abierta? Corrió apresuradamente hacia la ventana y miró el exterior. No, no había nadie. Tal vez ese había sido el sonido, el viento empujando la puerta. Suspiró mientras la cerraba de nuevo y se giró, encontrándose con algo increíblemente inesperado.

Un muchacho, más bajo que ella, de pelo castaño y rostro juvenil, muy pálido le observaba con ojos atentos, y extrañados. Tenía un cabello bastante largo y despeinado, e iba vestido de una forma muy peculiar. Le observaba con miedo, casi con desdén.

-Peter... -susurró, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar más o menos a su altura. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, mientras le hacía una seña a Campanilla para que también lo hiciera- Peter, soy yo, Wendy...

-No, tú no eres Wendy -dijo Peter, asombrado por el atrevimiento de aquella mujer a mentir. Volvió a dar un paso atrás-. ¡Wendy es ella! -señaló a su hija, a Margaret, que tan parecida era a ella.

-Peter... ¡Oh, Peter! ¿No lo entiendes? -le dijo, con mirada triste, y sonrisa soñadora. Él no hizo ni dijo nada- Me he hecho mayor, ella es mi hija, Peter...

-¿Hacerte mayor? -preguntó, aun incrédulo. Después de unos segundos de contemplarle, titubeó antes de decir- ¡Demuéstralo!

-Michael y John han dejado de creer Peter, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo -susurró, sin hacer caso a lo que decía él-. Llevo veinte años abriendo la ventana, queriendo verte entrar por ahí pero tú... simplemente no has llegado. Y estaba a punto de dejar de creer en tí, en Campanilla, en Nunca Jamás. ¡Pero has venido, Peter! ¡Al fin has regresado!

El muchacho se acercó un pequeño y corto paso, observando los rasgos de la mujer. Se atrevió a alargar la mano y acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas, sus ojos... y entonces se dió cuenta de que era cierto. Ella era Wendy, pero no la Wendy que había conocido hacía ya mucho tiempo, sino, aquella Wendy que era madre de tres niños, que trabajaba y tenía que cuidar de una familia. Aquella Wendy que él mismo no había querido que llegara.

-¿Todos me han olvidado? -preguntó, mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente. Wendy no contestó al momento, esperó dubitativa, sin saber qué decir- ¿Nadie me recuerda?

-Todos te recuerdan, Peter, sólo que creen que es un sueño -le consoló, o al menos lo intentó la muchacha, acariciándole el cabello. Él giró la mirada hacia las camas-. Son mis hijos, Peter. William, Harry y Margaret. También les cuento tus aventuras, y desean conocerte más que a nadie en el mundo. Brian, sin embargo, se nota rehacio...

-¿Brian? -preguntó, asustado por no conocer ese nombre ni saber de quién se trataba. Wendy asintió- ¿Quién es Brian?

-Mi marido, el padre de mis hijos -le anunció, despacio, y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, de orgullo-. Él sabe que tú fuiste importante para mí, y cree mis historias. Pero no le gusta que pase tanto tiempo delante de la ventana Peter, y lo entiendo...

-Hablame de ella -parecía no querer conocer nada de Brian, ni de William, ni tampoco de Harry. Tal vez no quería saber nada de su vida ahora. Pero una pequeña chispa de gusto se había prendido en su corazón solitario. La observaba con algo así como cariño y aprecio-. Háblame de Margaret.

-Es una niña estupenda -le comentó, despreocupadamente, observando la preciosa escena-. Le encantan tus historias, ¿sabes? Se las sabe todas, pero aun así les encanta escucharlas. Incluso dijo que te conocería y que viviría en Nunca Jamás, ¿y sabes qué? Ella también tenía la esperanza de que volvieras esta noche. Pero está demasiado cansada para que vaya contigo allí.

-¿Ir conmigo? -se sorprendió el muchacho, que volvió a mirar a Wendy. A su Wendy. Ella asintió, intentando ocultar una pequeña lágrima que brotaba de su ojo- No quiero llevarmela, es tu hija, querrá crecer, al igual que tú quisiste.

-¡No quería, era lo que debía hacer! -le aclaró mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo- Ser un niño eternamente es perfecto para quien le guste pero... yo no servía para eso, yo estaba hecha para ser una dama y casarme con un buen hombre. Y ahora lo estoy Peter, eso era lo que debía.

-Pero no lo que querías -reprochó, con tranquilidad mientras volvía a observar a Margaret, con mirada muy curiosa. Sonrió amargamente-. Tú querías quedarte, vivir allí eternamente, conmigo... pero hiciste lo que debías, como siempre. Y yo me quedé sólo, como siempre.

-Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de que le enseñes a Margaret todo aquello -le aseguró con la voz quebrada. Él se sorprendió aun más-. Es mi hija, y la quiero, pero se que si va contigo será feliz, muy feliz. Venid una noche de vez en cuando, yo estaré aquí, esperándoos para veros.

-No no será feliz -protestó Peter, volando hacia la otra punta de la habitación y Wendy se levantó, observándole-. Nunca lo será, Wendy. Porque es hija tuya, y precisamente por eso, siempre hará lo que debe y no lo que quiere. Y vendrá a vivir con vosotros, e intentará convencerme de que yo lo haga. Y me quedaré sólo, de nuevo, con Campanilla.

-Tal vez, esta vez sea el momento de crecer -su voz sonó suave, limpia y pura. Él se estremeció al recordar aquel momento en que, muchos años atrás Wendy le había pedido que volviera junto a él, a Londres, a vivir una vida normal, monótoma, muy inglesa-. ¿Por qué no volviste Peter?

-Has crecido, eres mayor, estás... casada, con hijos y... ¿no lo entiendes aún? -la incredulidad se veía en su voz, en su forma de mirar. Ella negó fuertemente, sonriendo de nuevo de esa forma tan... Wendy e infantil, como la primera vez- No quería volver, si lo hacía, me quedaría aquí, contigo. Y no sabía cuanto tiempo habría pasado, ni cómo de mayor serías.

-Aun tienes la oportunidad de quedarte, como un hijo -y dudó de nuevo. Había dudado otra vez ante el hecho de quedarse con ella. Pero ella no era libre, no era una niña, no era como él queria que fuera para siempre. Negó con la cabeza-. Sólo es cuestión de crecer, Peter...

-Pero yo no quiero crecer, Wendy -susurró, apenado, mientras bajaba la mirada y se sentaba en el suelo. Campanilla había desaparecido de su vista, pero para ninguno de los dos era importante en ese momento. Wendy se acercó y se sentó junto a él, observabando la nada, y esperando a que él continuara-. Me gusta ser así, como soy. Nunca Jamás no está hecho para personas adultas, no está hecho para nadie más... ¿Quién cuidará de los niños perdidos, Wendy? ¿Quién?

-Ellos terminarían acostumbrándose a vivir solos -susurró, maternalmente. Él negó, no quería creer esas palabras-. Tal vez, si tú te quedas, tengan el valor de crecer, de ser alguien importante, de dejar de ser un niño, de volver aquí, con las demás personas...

-No están preparados para vivir aquí -aseguró con voz un poco más alta e irritada que antes. Bufó-. No están preparados para crecer y meterse en la vida de los adultos.

-¿No será que tú mismo eres el que no quiere que estén preparados? ¿Que no quiere que le dejen sólo? -le preguntó, levemente, sin intentar ofender. Él seguía negando con la cabeza y ella no insistió más- ¿Te la llevarás? ¿A Margaret?

Se acercó hasta la cama de la niña, y la observó atentamente dormir. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, y una pequeña sonrisa, en su sonrojada cara, lucía intensamente. Peter sonrió. Eran tan Wendy, seguramente sería igual de mandona y testaruda. Se giró y la miró a los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, sin saber qué debía hacer.

-Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga Wendy -le contestó, mientras se encogía de hombros y la observaba atentamente, recordando cada facción de ella.

Lo que más le había gustado de Wendy, siempre, había sido esa sonrisa tímida que siempre estaba en su rostro, pero que ahora había desaparecido, para posarse una de responsabilidad. Y odiaba que ella hubiera perdido esa pequeña parte de niñez que había tenido mucho tiempo atrás. La observó levantarse y se dirigió hacia sus hijos. Los arropó después de mirarles dulcemente y se quedó un tiempo más observando a Margaret. Después se giró hacia Peter.

-Cuídala, Peter -susurró, mientras posaba sus finos y rosados labios en la frente de él, maternalmente. Entonces, Peter se dió cuenta de que nunca más esperaría a que él llegara a la ventana, para hablar; que no iba a seguir contemplando la segunda estrella a la derecha eternamente-. Nunca Jamás es su sitio.

-¿Me olvidarás? -preguntó, mientras veía a Wendy alejarse hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación. Un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, apretándole cruelmente, haciendo que las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Olvidarte? -preguntó ella, incrédula. Sonrió- No, nunca. ¿Cómo podría olvidar al único niño eterno, aquel que aun teniendo poca edad me enseñó qué es la vida y qué es crecer? Se os está haciendo tarde, marcháos.

-¿Aun recuerdas mis palabras? -le volvió a interrumpir. Ella ya estaba junto a la puerta, agarrada al marco y apretándolo fuertemente. Giró un poco su rostro y asintió- ¿Realmente lo haces?

-La segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer -susurró, casi inaudiblemente. Volvió a observar la habitación, y a sus hijos. Sonrió amargamente y limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que salía de sus ojos desapareció tras la puerta.

Aguardó tras ella, observando por una pequeña rendija lo que ocurría dentro. Pero sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, él se fue, sin llevarse a Margaret, ni a William, ni a Harry. Simplemente había entendido que era tiempo de olvidar, tiempo de guardar en el corazón y no buscar más.

Y así lo hizo, se marchó para no volver. Al menos, no para ver a Wendy. Aquel tiempo era de Margaret, tiempo para descubrir Nunca Jamás.


End file.
